Refrigerated trucks and trailers include a compressor which is normally driven off a diesel engine that is remote from the engine of the vehicle. A clutch can be located between the engine and the compressor that allows an auxiliary electric motor to drive the compressor when the diesel engine is shut down. That is, the electric motor is used when the truck or trailer is sitting overnight and electrical power for the auxiliary source is available. The diesel engine is used to run the compressor when the vehicle is traveling over the road. The clutch also allows the engine to develop enough speed and torque to rotate the compressor. Without the proper engine torque, the resistance to rotation of the compressor could possibly stall the engine.
There are two different arrangements for connecting the engine with the compressor of a transport refrigeration system. In an in-line close coupled arrangement, the engine and compressor are directly coupled via a clutch or a coupler. The rotor assembly of the clutch is connected with the engine and the housing is connected with the compressor. In a remote mount arrangement, the engine and compressor are not in line with each other. The rotor assembly of the clutch is connected with the engine and the clutch housing is mounted on the rotor assembly via a bearing. A belt is attached to the clutch housing for driving a pulley that is remotely connected with the compressor. A second (or the same) belt is connected to the electric motor stand by when available.
The present invention relates to an improved centrifugal clutch for use between the engine and compressor of a close coupled transport refrigeration system.